poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh vs. Gremlins
Winnie the Pooh vs. Gremlins is another Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg Crossover film to be created by Daniel Esposito and Joshua Smith. It will appear on Dropbox as part of a double feature with its sequel Winnie the Pooh vs. Gremlins 2: The New Batch ''in the near future. Plot Randall Peltzer, a struggling inventor, visits a Chinatown antique store in the hope to find a Christmas present for his son Billy. In the store, Randall encounters a small, furry creature called a mogwai (Cantonese: 魔怪, "monster"). The owner Mr. Wing refuses to sell the creature to Randall, though his grandson secretly sells the mogwai to Randall but tells him to remember three important rules that must never be broken – do not expose the mogwai to bright lights or sunlight which will kill it, do not let it get wet, and never feed it after midnight. Randall returns home to Kingston Falls where he gives the mogwai to Billy as a pet. Billy works in the local bank, and fears his dog Barney will be put down by Mrs. Deagle. Randall names the mogwai “Gizmo” and Billy makes sure to treat him well. But when Billy’s friend Pete spills a glass of water over Gizmo, five more mogwai spawn from his back, a more troublemaking sort led by the aggressive Stripe. Billy shows one of the mogwai to his former science teacher Mr. Hanson, spawning another mogwai, who Hanson experiments on. Stripe’s gang trick Billy into feeding them after midnight by chewing out the power cord to his bedside clock and transform into cocoons, as does Hanson’s mogwai. Shortly after, their cocoons hatch and they emerge as mischievous, reptilian Gremlins that torture Gizmo and try to murder Billy’s mother, while Hanson is killed by his Gremlin. All of the Gremlins are killed except Stripe, who escapes to a local YMCA and jumps into a swimming pool, spawning an army of Gremlins who wreak massive chaos around Kingston Falls. Billy tries to warn the police but they don’t believe him. Many people are injured or outright killed by the Gremlins’ rampage, including Mrs. Deagle, who is launched out of her house on a stair lift that has been sabotaged by the gremlins. At the local bar, the Gremlins have fun until the barmaid Kate Beringer, Billy’s girlfriend, flashes them with a camera and escapes into the bank with Billy and Gizmo. While hiding, she reveals her father died in a chimney while dressed as Santa Claus. Billy and Kate discover the town has fallen silent and the Gremlins are watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in a theater. They set off an explosion, killing all the Gremlins except Stripe. Billy chases Stripe into a Montgomery Ward store, where Stripe climbs into a water fountain and tries to spawn more Gremlins. Gizmo arrives in a toy car and opens a skylight, exposing Stripe to extreme sunlight and melting him. In the aftermath of the Gremlins’ rampage, Mr. Wing arrives to collect Gizmo, scolding the Peltzers for their carelessness, thinking the Western world is not ready but comments that Billy might some day be ready to care for Gizmo properly. Gizmo likewise believes so, having become attached to Billy. Mr. Wing departs with Gizmo in tow, while Randall narrates to the audience to check their house if things go wrong, because "there just might be a Gremlin in your house". Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Papa Q. Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, Team Lightyear, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, King Gunga, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Snowball, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Ancient Minister and his family, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, The Crime Empire, Rasputin, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, and Massive guest star in this film. *In this film, the Ancient Minister and his family, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, The Crime Empire, Rasputin, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, and Massive will train the Gremlins after the Mogwai (excluding Gizmo) evolve. *Billy is revealed to be an old friend of Danny and Sawyer. *Due to the real film's strong language, violence, scary images, and other content, this film will be censored. For instance, the D-word, the GD-word, the H-word, and the word "A-hole" will be replaced with the words "darn", "gosh darn", "heck", and "butthead", the names of God and Jesus Christ in vein will be replaced with the words "gosh", "Jeez", and the line "Oh, man", and all of the violence, cigarette smoking bits, alcohol drinking bits, scary images, disturbing images, blood bits, sexual content, and other content will be removed to make the film appropriate for children. *In this film, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob, and the rest will explain to Kate that the fact about Santa Claus not existing is not true, due to most of the characters' previous experiences with Santa Claus in the [[Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause|''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause]] trilogy. *The first three Pokémon films, Cats Don't Dance, the Looney Tunes films, the Batman films, and Gremlins were all released by Warner Bros. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh vs. Gremlins 2: The New Batch. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film under the title Pooh's Adventures of Gremlins as well as re-editing a separate Land Before Time crossover with Gremlins, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers. 76859Thomas would then take over the production with Littlefoot and his friends as additional guest stars until he decided to let Daniel Esposito and Joshua Smith make this film under the title Winnie the Pooh vs. Gremlins instead. *This will be Daniel Esposito's first crossover to guest star characters from Dumbo, The Berenstain Bears, and The Aristocats, and Oobi. It will also be Daniel Esposito's first crossover to guest star Bernard and Bianca from The Rescuers and Jake from The Rescuers Down Under. *This will also be Joshua Smith's first project to guest star characters from The Secret Life of Pets. *This is also Daniel Esposito's first Winnie the Pooh crossover film to guest star The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic films, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, the Mickey Mouse films, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, Cats Don't Dance, Dumbo, The Aristocats, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, the Madagascar films, the Thomas & Friends films, the Ronald McDonald shorts, The Secret Life of Pets 1 and 2, Norman Television, the Scooby-Doo films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Sleeping Beauty, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, and Anastasia. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Horror-comedy films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films Category:Censored films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:TheAngryPepe